


The Abyss

by Darthnikki



Series: I Can't Stand The Rain [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mental Health Issues, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know when she started to lose her mind; she just knows that everyday a little piece of it seems to float away like the leaves from the trees in fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abyss

She doesn’t know when she started to lose her mind; she just knows that everyday a little piece of it seems to float away like the leaves from the trees in fall. Sometimes she catches her husband watching her with worried eyes, but when she turns to face him properly he always has a smile on his face, and sometimes it still reaches his eyes.

She doesn’t know when she stopped sleeping either, only that when she closes her eyes all she sees is death. Death and destruction and it makes her scream. She sees rivers of blood, demons walking the earth, they walk amongst everyone but no-one sees them but her, the demons though, they see everything, their faces are twisted and ugly, eyes black as midnight and bottomless. It’s like looking into a void. She wants to look away from them, but she can feel them pulling her in deeper and deeper. She doesn’t want to become a monster, but she knows that sees stared into the abyss for too long, and it’s only a matter of time now before it takes her completely.

Her husband takes her to the doctor, they’re worried about her, everyone’s worried about her. She’s stopped eating, stopped sleeping, she moves through the day like she’s wading through molasses it takes all her energy to just get up, get dressed, make her husband breakfast, feed her boy…….he’s the brightest thing in her life at the moment. He shines so brightly, when he’s with her she isn’t afraid; she knows the demons won’t come near her when she has her son with her. He protects her from the darkness. The doctors run test after test, but it shows nothing, after all how can modern medicine show that your soul is slowly but surely being drawn out of your body. The simple answer is it can’t, but she knows if she say anything they’ll think she’s crazy, and with what little time she has left, she wants to spend it with her family.

One night she sleeps, and she dreams. She dreams of a wolf walking on its hind legs, howling at the moon, it rages through the town bringing death and destruction, it’s eyes blaze red and she wakes screaming, her sons name falling from her lips. Her husband comforts her, tells her it’s just a dream, just a bad dream, but she knows it isn’t. She knows that it’s the future. And she knows what she has to do. 

The night she finds the woman, the wind is howling, it reminds her of the wolf in her dream, and she knows that what she’s doing now is the right thing, that this woman has already lost her soul to the demons, when she looks at her all she sees is darkness. Her angelic features are a façade to draw in hapless victims. She watched from the shadows as she seduced the boy, as she took his innocence from him with lies falling from her lips. She watches as the boy…no, not a boy, a teenager, maybe 15? 16? He hurries away, a dazed smile on his face. He thinks he’s just become a man, but he’s just a pawn on a bigger chessboard. The woman smirks and pulls out a phone, her voice is husky and her words kill her to the bone ‘’it’s done, he gave me everything, they all die tomorrow night.’’

She won’t let that happen, tightening her hand around the gun her husband gave her she steps into the light surprising the younger woman, she smirks, until she sees the gun. The smirk drops, and her eyes flash with something otherworldly, she raises the gun, her aim never shaking, the woman quirks an eyebrow,  
‘’You gonna save them?’’ she asks ‘’you gonna kill a human for some lousy mutts?’’ she shakes her head,   
‘’This isn’t for them, it’s for him?’’ the woman looks poised to ask another question, but she doesn’t want to her any more words, they’re all poison, ready to burn anyone who listens to them. So she pulls the trigger instead. 

The guns loud, but she doesn’t move until she sees the woman’s’ brains hit the tarmac behind her, her blonde hair fanned out like a halo; she drops the gun and moves to her car. Her boy is crying he doesn’t understand why she did what she did. She did it to save people, that woman, that…thing was only going to hurt people, innocent people, and the domino effect would have been catastrophic, now she has one more thing to do. This is going to be the hardest, but she can’t let the darkness take her boy, she won’t allow it.

It’s started to rain, she likes to think that it’s angels weeping in joy for saving lives, their tears are purifying the land, washing away the blood. Her boy is crying too, begging her for answers, why did she do that? Can they go home? Why? Why? Why? She runs her fingers through his hair, he needs a haircut. She smiles softly at him, wipes a tear from his cheek with her thumb,   
‘’It’s gonna be okay baby, momma’s gonna make it all okay’’ when they hit the bridge she turns the lights off, he doesn’t need to see this too. She jerks the wheel and they slam into the railing, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter, it only convinces her that she’s doing the right thing. He screams when they hit the water. 

He’s panicking, trying to get his belt off, but his small hands can’t manage it, he’s 10, and he’s always been on the short side, born too early. He was a fighter when he was born, the doctors didn’t think he’d survive, but he did. As the water starts flooding into the car, she thinks it’s only right she take what she gave him. Life, the waters freezing, he’s staring at her, wide eyed, terrified, his teeth chattering, and all the while she keeps saying is  
“It’s okay baby, it’s all gonna be okay.”

When the water takes her she can still see him, he’s still struggling to get out, to get free, she smiles and tightens her grip around his wrist. Her boy, such a fighter, but he can’t fight the demons, and she won’t let them have him, it’s better this way. As the darkness approaches, as she opens her mouth to take that final blessed breath, she feels relief, peaceful. The last thing she hears is her son crying out her name. Then she knows no more. The abyss welcomes her and she goes into it.


End file.
